Untitled 2
by Leasbian
Summary: Maura's worried that Jane has lost interest in their relationship. Jane's worried that they're relationship isn't what they'd planned and perhaps they both made a mistake. This is merely a distraction from Waking Up In Vegas.


Author's Nose: The only reason I'm posting this is because I "exceeded my daily post limit" on tumblr although I queued everything. So, here. To distract you from Waking Up In Vegas. This has no point to it. I'd hardly call it fluff but think of it as a little argument snowballing between them. I have others but I'm hesitant to post them because they're mostly just like one-shot fights that at the end Jane and Maura make up. I don't know. I digress.

* * *

If there was anything Jane loved more than a dinner at her parents' home with the love of her life, it was Maura herself. While her mother and girlfriend – wow, how fucking is it to say that? Way to go Rizzoli – prepared dinner and dessert, Jane sat on the couch sandwiched between her younger brother Tommy and her Pop. It was the first day the Detective had off in weeks. The extra time she got went to Maura. They were just beginning to explore their relationship. Jane had already come to her parents when she'd graduated the Academy.

"Life is too short to live it alone and afraid." She'd quoted at her graduation. When her parents had asked her if there had been any specific reason for the quote, a simple answer greeted them. "Yeah," Jane shrugged. "I'm gay."

But, even then, it hadn't been a surprise. What had surprised them as when she'd brought Maura home. The first woman she'd introduced to her parents. Maybe it was because Angela Rizzoli's incessant prying. She was going to ask questions that Jane herself couldn't even answer. That Maura couldn't answer. All they'd known was that they were in love. And they were going to give their relationship a crack. Because, like Frankie had said after punching her in the arm, they were adults. The least they could do was try and fail instead of ignoring the subject like it was a plague.

The Detective and the men of her family watched the Boston Celtics get their asses handed to them by a team that was at the bottom of the Playoff food chain. It was so rare that they even made it to the playoffs, and to watch their home team get their asses handed to them was like someone someone had been handing them back their balls. Or taking them away. Whichever was more painful for a man.

"This shit blows." Tommy decided as he stood and stretched. "Pick up game outside?" He offered to his siblings. "Me and Frankie? Winner takes on the champ?"

"Janie and I might as well just go." Frankie pulled his beer up to his lips. "Might as well save you the embarrassment and three hours of demanding a rematch."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tommy walked around the coffee table. He looked at his brother and sister as if they knew something more than him.

"Every time we give you a rematch, you cheat." Jane shrugged. "Learned it ten years ago."

"What?" Tommy shook his head. "No. I don't cheat. I win."

"No." Frankie quipped. "You cheat."

"Let's see now!" He gestured to the driveway. "Pop can be the ref!"

"Oh, no." Frank Sr. shook his head. "I tried that once. You all turned on me like I was Osama."

"You two can play." Jane used the tilt of her beer bottle to gesture to her brothers. It was empty enough to shake without spilling any of the contents. "I'm a little tired."

"What?" Frankie looked at his sister. "All that sitting on your ass all day detective work got you tired? You lost your touch, sis. Beat has me on my feet at all times."

"You think being a detective has me sitting on my ass all day?" Jane quirked an eyebrow. "If only you knew, little brother." She downed the rest of her cold brewski. With a heave, she pushed herself from the couch. "I'm going to go check on dinner."

The kitchen was quiet. Jane wondered if the women had had a disagreement or something. She would have thought as much. Maura chopped vegetables and her mother had her head stuck in the oven.

"As I was saying," Angela continued once she closed the oven door. She resumed her spot next to Maura. "She just needs some time. Rushed things freak her out. I learned that lesson the hard way."

"I just want her to open up to me, Angela." Maura scooped the chopped particles into a bowl. "We've been dating for three months now."

"Hey, you're lucky you got three months with her." The older woman laughed. "Most of her relationships don't last for three hours. She gets so bored with relationships." Maura was silent, probably taking in this information. Wondering if it Jane had gotten bored with their already. The sex was phenomenal. For her at least. She'd never experienced a more powerful orgasm until she'd slept with Jane. And it seemed almost effortless on Jane's behalf.

The brunette decided to intervene before her mother ruined her relationship. She wrapped thin arms around her partner and kissed the back of her neck. "Hi." She whispered. Angela quickly distracted herself with something far across the kitchen. Her only option being going into the laundry room.

"Hello." Maura smiled. "Are you having a nice time with your brothers?"

The Detective nodded. "But, I miss you." She lightly bit the skin on the back of the Medical Examiner's neck. It turned red, slightly.

"Jane." The honey-blonde leaned her head back against the taller woman's shoulder. She turned her face slightly to speak directly to her. "Are you aroused?" She whispered.

Jane shrugged, tightening her arms around the other woman's waist. "Possibly." She smiled, crookedly. "I just want you know that I'm not bored with this." She placed a soft kiss in honey-blonde hair. "What Ma said before." She made a face. "It's not entirely wrong but _this _is different." She flexed held Maura closer to her for emphasis. "_You_ are different."

"Different good?" The Medical Examiner's voice hitched in insecurity. Her need to be what Jane wanted was clear.

The Detective picked up on that. "The best damn kind of different." Jane turned Maura around in her arms. They faced one another. Staring. Their breathing suddenly uneven with the feeling the proximity offered. "And if I didn't think it'd get me in trouble, I'd go show you just how wonderfully different you are to me."

Maura lost all of her comprehensive and pure thoughts. She blinked then smiled. She turned back to the shredded vegetables. She cleared her throat. "That would be..." She breathed when she felt the Detective's breath against her neck. She froze, licked her lips, closed her eyes, then sighed. "That would be..."

Jane smirked. "Fantastic?" She offered. "Wonderful? Erotic. Amazing. Astonishing. Perfect. Terrific. Marvelous."

"Yes." The honey-blonde nodded. "All of those."

"Tonight." The brunette promised. "Tonight and every other night that you'll have me."

* * *

The hammock swayed. And Jane decided that the sunset in Boston was beautiful. The way that the trees became a border in her view. The yellow and pink in the sky was so naturally awe-inspiring. It reminded her of Maura. The way the woman was just beautiful. Without ever trying. Jane had waken up to plenty of mornings to an unmasked Maura. It made her love her even more. Sometimes – and she would never admit to this, consciously – she loved to watch the Medical Examiner sleep. She loved to watch how relaxed Maura looked. Because she deserved to look that relaxed every moment for the rest of her life. And Jane took it upon herself to make sure that she did.

The light footsteps behind her made her smile. "I can hear you."

"Damn it." Maura laughed, lightly. She walked around the hammock then rid herself of her shoes. It took some effort but eventually she climbed into the moving knoll. "Your family is amazing." She turned on her side and wrapped Jane's arm around her waist. Both women watched the sunset in Boston. Their fingers laced together. Pink and yellow from the scenery before them flushed their skin.

"You can have them." The brunette's lips grazed soft skin that belonged to the woman in front of her. She kissed a bare shoulder. Then the middle of her back. Moving her lips against the skin up the back of the smaller woman's back until she reached honey-blonde hair. She unlaced their fingers but didn't break the contact from even-textured skin. Her fingers traveled up Maura's thigh until she reached the edges of the white sundress the honey-blonde wore. She pushed the fabric along with her.

"Here?" Maura whispered. "In your parents' curtilage?"

"I've always wanted to do it in a hammock." Jane shrugged as her fingers reached the inside of Maura's thigh. She squeeze the skin.

"Shall we stop for one on the way home?"

"I think that'd be best." The brunette breathlessly whispered. Her lips touched silky hair.

* * *

It was their stumbling. The knocking things over. The kissing. The way Jane almost forgot to close the door behind them. The way they used Maura's living room floor as a makeshift bed for their lovemaking. It was all of this that sent Jo Friday running to a vacant bedroom.

"Wait, wait." Maura pulled away. She'd been trapped between the couch, the floor, and Jane. The brunette fit perfectly between her legs. She looked down between them. She didn't have to see what was happening to explain what was happening. Jane's fingers were inches from her center. Her dress was hiked up to her midsection. She took one deep breath, but she was going to need a million of them to slow things down. "I think you should put the hammock together."

The Detective was perplexed. She'd completely forgotten their quick stop to the Home Depot on their way home. She'd forgotten purchasing the expensive thing because Maura insisted. She'd forgotten the ten minutes they'd spent trying to get the damn thing into the backseat of Maura's Prius.

"It's in the car, Jane." Maura reminded her with a look of patience and amusement. The way Jane looked right now was a mixture between adorable and shameful. It complimented her in a way. The brunette had been so focused on Maura's body, that she'd forgotten their arrangement. If anyone could make her feel sexy, it was Jane.

"Right." The Detective bit down hard on her bottom lip. She swallowed hard. "I'll get to that." Jane pulled herself from Maura. Their bodies untangled.

"I'll be waiting." Maura promised. "But, Jane?"

"Yeah?" The brunette stopped, hoping Maura had changed her mind.

"Please hurry." Thee Medical Examiner gave a tender but urging smile. Jane nodded once.

The wait felt like hours for Maura. She could hear Jane out in the yard, mumbling to herself. Tripping over things and cursing the Gods. The sight was bittersweet. She got the chance to see an adorably impatient Jane and like herself, she'd been impatient as well. But this had been a fantasy of Jane's and she wouldn't let the brunette become bored with their relationship. The first thing out the window would be communication, not that they'd had much to begin with. Before, Jane talked about everything with Maura. But, once Maura had come forward about her feelings, Jane had stopped communicating. A week ago, they'd had dinner and Maura had done most of the talking. Not, that she minded. She filled the silence with urban facts. Next out the window would be their sex life. They'd stop becoming experimental. Then, the sex would be bland. Then, Maura would find herself getting herself off while Jane slept next to her. But, Maura refused to let it get that far. She was going to keep things alive. Whether Jane was impatient about it or not. She wasn't going to lose what was supposed to be the best thing in the world for her.

"Your _hammock_ is finished." Jane was irritated. There was a sting to her words. It corresponded with the tone that Maura heard when she and Jane argued about how privileged she was. She walked straight through the kitchen to the refrigerator.

"Now would be the best time to use it." Maura frowned.

"Nah," The brunette pulled out a beer. She used the edge of the counter top to open it. Maura involuntarily inhaled sharply. She had to remind herself that she loved Jane. "I think I'll just watch the highlights of the game." The Detective walked to the living room. She plopped down on the very couch they'd been lying next to an hour ago.

"You're angry." The honey-blonde said just low enough for the Detective to hear from the living room.

"No." She shrugged, turning on the television.

"I know you're angry." Maura took measured steps. "Because you're going to watch the particulars of a court game that you've already watched less than two hours ago."

"Did you just call it a court game?" Jane brought her beer from her lips and turned slightly to look back at the Medical Examiner. Maura nodded. "I'm not mad."

"You're lying." The honey-blonde walked to face Jane. She studied her for a moment. The brunette's brows were knitted together like a freaking sweater. There was no hint that a smile ever once existed on her lips. She stooped down just as she would if she were studying a dead body at a scene. She used both of Jane's knees as leverage.

"Spent an hour out there." The brunette reached around Maura to place her beer on the coffee table. "For what? Fifteen minutes of sex?"

Maura bit her bottom lip in thought. "Making love to me wasn't worth it?" She gathered. It wasn't just out of insecurity. It was the way Jane had formed the words. Like an hour of work for Maura wasn't worth fifteen minutes of reward from Maura.

"Don't do that." Jane groaned. "You know that you're worth it."

"Am I?" Insecurity showing, Maura decided to put on her solemn face. A fight was barreling towards them, threatening to burst through the front door at any moment. "Because, you suggested we try something new. I just thought I was giving you what you wanted." She started to move but Jane stopped her.

"You are what I want." The Detective sighed. She brought Maura's fingers to lips and kissed them. "I guess I'm just tired now."

"Tired?" It wasn't meant to be a question. It was supposed to be a confirmation. But, Maura didn't buy the tired excuse.

"And I have a headache." She fell back into the couch. "Tomorrow night." The brunette focused her eyes on the television. Maura watched her for a moment before sighing and resigning to the spot next to Jane. She'd only gotten fifteen minutes into the special before retiring to her bedroom, where she did countless research on lesbian relationships. Sure, she'd had her share of female partners. But, relationships? She knew nothing about. Male or female. Especially a relationship with Jane Rizzoli. While Jane decided to wing it, Maura studied. And she studied hard.

After about two hours, she'd decided her eyes had had enough. She closed her laptop and slid down into her bed. It was rolling near midnight and Jane still had been in the living room.

The highlights had ended an hour and half ago. Jane just couldn't bring herself to face Maura. She'd felt bad. After all, she'd been the one who'd initiated it all and now she was taking her offer back. But it scared her how much Maura was doing for her. No one had ever been that flexible with her before. It was knew. It scared the hell out of her. It wasn't just the hammock. It wasn't just their bedroom life. It was the fact that Maura allowed her to stock her home with snacks for Jo Friday. She'd allowed Jane to place a bed for the small dog near the back door.

Maura would bring up coffee for her associates in the homicide unit. All of them. Even the ones that Jane weren't close with. She made the homicide unit feel important. Chief of specialty in Maura's heart was obviously Jane. The Medical Examiner had even listened to Angela Rizzoli gossip. Jane knew this because she could hear it from the other room. And, even though Maura hadn't participated in the gossiping, she listened.

Maura did all of this stuff for her and Jane found herself lacking anything to offer. She'd made room for Bass at her apartment but that was about it. She'd kept her home clean just in case Maura decided to randomly stop by for the night or with dinner that she knew the Detective desperately needed. But, other than that, she didn't have the money to go out and buy Maura jewelry every time the honey-blonde did something for her. She had no way of showing Maura just how much she meant to her and it scared her. It absolutely terrified her that she wasn't as good to Maura as she'd promised herself – and God in her prayers if he granted her the woman's heart – that she would be.

Maura Isles was stubbornly good to Jane Rizzoli, but there was almost nothing Jane could do to show her just how much Maura meant to her.

* * *

The well-known composition of Maura's work phone was annoying. Jane had decided that when that was all she could hear in her ear. She sighed, contentedly when the honey-blonde finally answered it.

"Isles." She declared, tiredly. Only she knew Maura's tired voice. The person on the other line probably hadn't noticed a thing. "I'll be right there." She sighed.

Jane tightened her hold around her partner's waist. "Have Dr. Pike go." She emitted into the bend of Maura's neck. The skin was soft.

But Maura didn't say anything. She slid from her bed and wrapped her silk violet robe around her body.

"Why haven't they called me?" The Detective rolled over as the Medical Examiner walked around the bed to the bathroom. Maura only turned on the faucet. Still no response. "Do you know if they called Korsak or Frost?" Jane called from the bedroom as she sat up. The honey-blonde exited the bathroom with a toothbrush hanging from her mouth. A habit she'd picked up from Jane. She walked through her closet and picked out the simplest thing she could find. She was too tired to compare attires.

"Oh, great." Jane sighed. "The silent treatment." Maura still didn't say anything. "Really, Maur? Because I wouldn't sleep with you?"

"You_ did _sleep with me." She informed from the bathroom. "What do you think you just woke up from?"

"You know what I mean." Jane rolled her eyes. She was behind the smaller woman now. Staring at her through the mirror. "Look, I said I was tired and I had a headache."

"Okay." Maura turned the faucet on once more to rinse off her toothbrush. She wiped her face then applied just enough make-up. The silence was pregnant with emotion. Jane was furious with Maura's attitude. Maura was just tired. She didn't have it in her to fight today. She didn't have it in her to try.

* * *

The precinct only buzzed quietly. It was like the hum of a distant bee. Everyone moved slowly. Tiredly. Jane was already awake and even though it was her day off, she'd decided to go check out the new case. It definitely didn't have anything to do with the fact that she wanted to finish her discussion with Maura. Because a simple "okay" wasn't good enough. It was obvious that something bothered her. And just "okay" didn't convey very many feelings. The sun wasn't even up yet.

Sergeant Korsak stood in front of a whiteboard. On wide side, shacked a series of photos. A web of photos. At the top was the victim. On the branches were the obvious suspects.

"Coffee?" Jane offered as she stood next to him.

He looked at her like she was God. "Thanks." He smiled.

"You look tired." She sighed, only shrugging to his impart. "It's five in the morning, Korsak."

"I know." He sighed. "But, I put Simmons and Bale on this case."

"Where are they now?"

"They do things a little differently." He sipped the hot coffee. "Simmons is in brig. Bale is downstairs with the Doc." Darren Simmons was one weird fuck. He loved computers more than he loved being a detective. Jane personally would've thought he'd done better as a technical analyst. His glasses took up eighty percent of his face. He was gangly. Most of his suits didn't fit him and it was sorely obvious. Adriana Bale was just as tall as Jane. Maybe an inch or two shorter. Her features matched the brunettes, other than the fact where Jane had olive skin, Adriana had a cream peel.

"Got much, yet?" Jane asked as she sat her coffee down on Korsak's desk.

"No." He frowned. "Our victim." He pointed with his pen. "Kane Yarbrough is a thirty year old Caucasian male. Born in raised in South Boston. Sister found him in his bathtub. Had to call the Doc before they could declare it a homicide. She said his death was suspicious. I'm only hoping she declares it a homicide."

"Okay, what about these four people?"

"One is the maid, one is the babysitter, one is the wife, and the other is the mistress."

"Mistress?" Jane arched an eyebrow at the old man. Vince gave her a look that told her she didn't want to know about it. "Alright then." She shook her head. "Where's the wife now?"

"Interrogation." He scratched at his eyebrow. "Waiting for me, Bale, or Simmons."

"Let me do it." Her tone was equally mendicancy and donation.

"It's your day off." He shook his head. "Plus, Doc's in a bad mood. I can only assume it has everything to do with you. You got bigger fish to fry, Rizzoli."

Jane sighed, heavily. "I don't even know why she's mad at me." She mumbled as she turned to go to her desk. Korsak turned to her then back to the whiteboard.

"Well, let's figure it out." Jane could hear the smile in his voice. He always loved to figure out what she had done to make Maura mad. But, this was personal. Between them. There was no way she was going to tell him about their sex life.

"I know why she's mad." She swirled the remaining coffee around in her cup. "I just don't know why it's such a big deal."

"Women." Korsak shrugged. "Everything is a big deal to them."

"I'm a woman."

"Only by technicality."

Jane thought for a moment. "True." She smiled. "How bad of a mood is she in? Scale from one to ten."

"One to ten?" He measured, silently. "Thirty five." It was Jane's age. "To be exact."

"Then there's no point in going to talk to her." She finished off the coffee then threw the cup into the small trashcan at Korsak's desk. She congratulated herself silently when she made the shot. "She's not going to listen to a thing I have to say."

"But, she'll listen to anyone else." He offered. "When you two are mad, you have this inappropriate thing of dragging others into your fights and having them speak for you. It's really annoying but I guess it's the only way you ever talk to each other."

Jane shrugged. "Surprised she hasn't dumped me on my ass yet."

Korsak turned to his old partner. "That what you want?"

Jane sat up and looked at her hands. She felt like she was in interrogation suddenly. "No." She sighed then relaxed. "I just want things to go back to the way they were. Maybe we were better as friends."

"But you didn't have sex as friends." He reminded.

She laughed. But mostly ignored his comment. "I just, I feel bad. You know? I got us into this. I made her open up to me. I kissed her first. I asked her out to dinner. I did all of it."

"She needed the push."

"Shouldn't have pushed her." Jane frowned. "If it wasn't instant, it probably wasn't even in her to begin with. I shouldn't have pushed her to fall for me."

"She wouldn't be with you, Jane." He dragged his chair to her then sat down. "She wouldn't be with you unless she wanted to be. Doc doesn't seem like the type to do things she doesn't want to do. She'll do something because she wants to make you happy but overall she knows her happiness is important too. She wouldn't be in a relationship with you unless she wanted to."

"Well, then I bet she's extremely disappointed." She sighed and looked down at her fingers. "She could've been happier with someone else. Or even by herself. But, she's stuck with me. And I can't find it in myself to end things. I love her."

"Have you told her that?"

Jane laughed, through the tears in her eyes. "No." She licked her lips. She tasted salt. She didn't even notice that the tears had fallen. "It's never the right time. Either we're fighting or working case. The only time I can get it out is when she's asleep next to me."

Korsak held back a grimace. His friend needed him. "Has she told you?"

"Not that I'm aware." She'd thought Maura was going to tell her one night when they'd gotten home. When the brunette had almost been killed by a suspect. He held a knife to her throat for an hour, trying to negotiate his escape with the officers on the other side of the window. But, Maura didn't. She didn't say anything to Jane. Not when the Detective returned back to the precinct as the hero cop who took out a guy who had her facing death. She didn't say anything during the car ride home. She didn't say anything when they made love that night. And she didn't say much for a week after that.

* * *

"Four gun shot wounds to the chest." Maura stated into her recorder. She was working on her second body. She quickly pressed the stop button when she heard Jane's heavy footfalls from the elevator.

"I have something to say." Jane said as she burst through the doors. "You can ignore me or you can listen. Either way, I'm going to say it." She looked around the morgue. It was cold and quiet but they were the only ones in it. "You can't be mad at me because I was tired. I had to put a freaking hammock by myself. And I'm not mad that you didn't help because I wouldn't have wanted you to anyway and I think you know that. So that's why you didn't offer. But, I spent a freaking out doing physical labor, alright? I'm allowed to relax with a brewski and some basketball highlights to a game that I saw no less than two hours before. I'm allowed to do that because I was tired. There was no freaking way I was going to be able to make love to you. I wanted to pass out as is. So, you can't be mad at me. Because I don't like it. You don't like it. And the faithful officers of the Boston Police Department don't like it." She swallowed hard when Maura only looked at her. "So, don't be mad at me anymore." She finished.

There was a measured silence as Maura thought. "I become quiet when I'm upset." She said, quietly. "When I'm worried, hurt, tired, disappointed, insecure, and unbalanced." She carefully placed the scalpel in her gloved hand back where it belonged. "I become quiet because I am at a loss for words. I cannot express how I feel to you at times. Sometimes, it takes me a while to find the words that convey how I feel. As surprising as it seems, I don't know everything, Jane. I don't know myself as well as I know others. As well as I know you. I'm terrified because I can't find a simple sentence to say. 'I'm hurt' doesn't justify it. I feel...embattled about myself. For the last three months, I have been yours, faithfully." She walked around the autopsy table.

"I have been open to you. Allowing change. But, the only changes you have made are limiting our conversations and becoming perfunctory. You went off and almost got yourself killed by a man who murdered three children. _His_ children, Jane. I'm confident he wasn't just using you as an exculpation to get away. He would have killed you. And I had to watch that. For an hour, on the news. I had to watch it. With your mother. And when you returned here, you never apologized to us for what you put us through. I'm sure your mother is used to that by now but I'm not. I never will be."

"I feel...narcissistic because I wanted an apology from you. You with the knife to your neck for an hour. I wanted the apology. When we made love that night, I had to remind myself that I hadn't lost you. You were right there. Making love to me. It was equal parts fear that I'd lost you emotionally, mentally, and physically. But, it felt like an imagination that you were there. You are careless. You aren't colloquial, any longer. The only interest you had in me anymore was my body. The sex. And when you chose a beer and a basketball game over me, I felt like I'd lost you. I felt the same way I did when I almost lost you Sam Karp."

Jane was quiet. Only watching Maura. "I'm sorry."

The Medical Examiner sniffled as she walked back around the autopsy table. She picked up the scalpel again. "You're only apologizing because I mentioned I had wanted one."

"I'm not just sorry for that, though." The Detective stared. "You...we..." She sighed. "I didn't know I was putting you through all of that. I'm sorry for the Karp thing. I'm sorry for not opening up. I'm sorry for making you feel insecure. I'm just...I'm sorry, Maur. You're right about me. I'm careless. I don't think of how much things affect you. I just do them and then I expect you to be okay with it. I don't open up. I don't know why I don't anymore but I'll stop doing that. I'll tell you every damn aspect of my day if I have to."

"That is unnecessary." Maura frowned.

"No it's not." The brunette breathed. "You...you're so great to me...and...and I love you."

The Doctor's head snapped up. Hazel eyes searched brown. Jane had never said those words to her. Sure, when they were under the impression that all they felt for each other was just platonic. But, she'd never told Maura that she was in love with her. There were times that Maura had felt it, but then there were times where she thought she'd been fooling herself with Jane.

"Really?" Her voice was low.

"Really." Jane was so sure. Her voice was so firm.

And so was she. "I...I love you so much, Jane."

At this, Jane visibly exhaled with relief. "Thank God." She grinned.

* * *

**Author's Nose & Mouth: Goddamn tumblr. Limiting people like it owns the place. Review if you like it, please. **

**I'm thinking of writing sort a sequel...which...will probably contain nothing but smut because let's face it, ya girl Lea needs some sex. **


End file.
